


Closer to You

by Ellezaria



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Lots of Ineffable Husbands cuddling"When it's cold & dark at night, and we're alone together, I long to take you in my arms, and cuddle you forever." –Giles Andreae





	Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

> (Your local cuddle-starved author heavily self projects)

Night-times together with each other were the best. Just the two of them, content with each other; no longer having to hide their affection for each other. Outside their bedroom the world would quietly go on, not wanting to disturb them.

  
Crowley and Aziraphale would sleep facing each other, their breaths mixing, hands clasped in each other’s, legs entwined.

  
—  
Aziraphale would lay with Crowley’s back to him, Crowley's head resting on his shoulder. One of his arm would be draped over Crowley’s middle, fingers intertwined with each other. The angel's nose would be buried in the demon’s hair, and he’d fall asleep to his scent.

  
—  
Aziraphale would lay on his side; Crowley's body embracing him from his back. Crowley’s hands and legs covered that of his own. He’d feel Crowley’s breath on the back of his neck, feel the rhythmic rise and fall of Crowley's ribcage as their breathing would fall in sync and they drifted asleep.

  
—  
Aziraphale’s head would rest on Crowley’s shoulder, an arm over the demon’s stomach and clutching Crowley's other hand. The demon’s fingers languidly played with Aziraphale’s hair. They’d talk about everything and nothing in between; into the night and sometimes till the morning.

  
—  
Crowley would sometimes be roused from his sleep when he would feel cold on dark wintry nights. He’d snuggle into Aziraphale’s side and the angel subconsciously would throw a limb over him and draw him closer. A small, sleepy smile would form on Crowley’s face as he’d drift back to sleep.

  
—  
Aziraphale would be on the bed, reading a book aloud. Crowley's head would be in his lap, the angel’s fingertips gently moving through his hair. His eyes would be closed, and he’d start to doze off to the sound of Aziraphale’s voice. After he’d fallen asleep, Aziraphale would press a light kiss to Crowley’s forehead and wish that he’d dream of whatever he liked best.  
_(God’s voice: It was almost always Aziraphale that he'd dream of)_

**Author's Note:**

> Does this read right or were the tenses all over the place? Pls lemme know as it's not beta read
> 
> Check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/56779120) where I talk about the process of writing this fic!


End file.
